


Big Big Bang

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Theo can see right through what's happening when all members of the McCall pack start taking care of him, doing him little favors. Or at least that's what he thinks. Is he wrong?





	Big Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Some Sceo with the following 3 prompts from [this promptlist](https://flyde.tumblr.com/post/179142824821/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog).
> 
> “Not you again.”  
> “I don’t love you anymore.”   
> “I’m so in love with you.” 
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo jerks when someone knocks against the window of his truck, resulting in the fall of his phone from his hands to somewhere beneath the driver’s seat. He leans down to search for it blindly with one hand, then gives up when another knock follows, sitting up in the backseat instead and rolling the window down, making sure his face looks the most pissed off it possibly can. 

 

“Not you again,” Theo groans before Liam can even say anything. 

 

Liam looks offended. “Excuse me? I’m bringing you pizza!” 

 

Theo throws a sceptical look on the pizza box Liam’s holding in his hand. He hates that he’s in this position, sitting in his parked truck all day long, hungry enough to forget his own principles over a warm meal. 

 

“Thanks, man,” Theo mumbles, takes the pizza and rolls the window back up. They both know Liam isn’t delivering him food out of the goodness of his heart. 

 

Nobody does it out of pure selflessness, not Liam, not even Mason or Corey who are still kind of the nicest out of all the guys, not Lydia or Stiles and certainly not Malia. Nobody brings him food or leaves gas money in the glovebox or helps him with homework because they’re good people. Theo isn’t saying that they’re not, but it’s not the reason why they’ve all started randomly showing up with those little favors that he finds as humiliating as he finds them helpful. 

 

There’s an unspoken truth behind all of that, and that truth is that the one person who hasn’t come to see him yet is making it all happen, ordering the members of his pack around to make Theo’s life easier although he’s never asked for it. Scott McCall. 

 

Theo remembers his childhood friend, the clumsy, socially awkward, quickly out of breath kid Scott used to be. Very obviously, he’s not that kid anymore. The Scott that Theo came back for, that a part of him has always been after, is an entirely different person. True Alpha Scott, with powers like few other supernatural creatures have them and a reputation well known throughout the whole world. 

 

It’s not like the real Scott is  _ not that.  _ It’s just that he’s  _ not about that.  _ He’s an alpha, yes. A leader, a protector. He’s got incredible skills and strength, and the courage to use them. 

 

When Theo imagined being a part of Scott’s pack someday, though, he thought it would be because of his status as the first chimera. For his knowledge about the Dread Doctors, maybe. Or his ruthless viciousness. 

 

Certainly not for his personality, that much is for sure. 

 

He’s surely never pictured himself being taken care of like a baby. Like that’s not something he’s been doing himself for half of his life. Like he  _ needs _ it. He doesn’t want to need it, and he doesn’t want Scott to think he needs it. He sure as hell doesn’t want everybody from the McCall pack involved in this weird thing where Scott treats him like a child that needs to be fed and looked after. 

 

It’s happening, though. They’re all in it, apparently even Liam now, the beta wolf with the anger issues who usually does nothing but threaten him, playing his role as the pizza boy nicely. It’s getting ridiculous. Really fucking ridiculous. 

 

Theo decides that he needs to do something, needs to say something. It has to stop. He’s not an innocent little boy. He’s killed people. Technically, he’s killed Scott a little. And that’s what he’ll tell the alpha. He’ll tell him to drop the stupid act and leave him the fuck alone, to stop reminding him every day of all the normal life things he’s failing at and how he’s not a part of the pack and never will be. He’ll tell him exactly that, to quit the fucking games and mind his own business. He’ll do it. As soon as he’s finished his pizza. 

 

“You’re going too far, man,” Theo hisses as soon as Scott opens the door, earning that slightly surprised, slightly scared facial expression that he’s used to so well. 

 

“I’m… what?” 

 

“I know I’m not good enough, okay? No need to rub it in all the time.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Scott wants to know. “Would you maybe like to come in?” 

 

Theo feels attacked. By the question and the soft tone in Scott’s voice. By the way he steps out of the way to let Theo in and by the fact that he’s barefoot. By all of Scott’s guards being down and not a single one of the alpha’s alarm bells ringing although it’s Theo who he’s asking to come inside. An angry version of him. 

 

“Come,” Scott says, walking over to the comfy looking couch in a small, warm and homey living room. “Here, sit with me.” 

 

Theo doesn’t feel like sitting. The rage keeps him on his feet. That and maybe something… nope, not that. Not now. Not happening. No thank you demon. 

 

“What’s up? You smell distressed. A little pissed, a little scared. Did something happen?” 

 

Theo snorts. “Yeah, something happened. Liam happened. Liam at my truck with a pizza. But who am I telling this. You’re the one who sent him, right?” 

 

Scott looks up at him, considering his reaction. “Yes,” the alpha admits. Theo doesn’t listen in on his heartbeat. He knows the truth already. 

 

“Like you’re always sending the others all the time,” Theo adds. 

 

“Yes,” Scott nods. “They were supposed to help you.” 

 

“I don’t need help,” Theo gnarls. His eyes shouldn’t be glowing yellow as he says it, then maybe he’d have a chance at sounding convincing. 

 

“I’m not asking if you need it, Theo,” Scott replies calmly. Theo hates Scott for staying calmer than he currently is. And himself for losing this fight. “I’m offering my help. That’s something different.” 

 

“It’s not an offer if you don’t give me the chance to decline,” Theo points out. He oozes discomfort and it’s seriously annoying. Where did good old unscrupulous Theo go? 

 

“I would give you a choice,” Scott sighs, “but I’m afraid you’ll make the wrong one.” 

 

“And who are you to judge that, huh?” Theo snaps at him. “I’m not your baby beta, Scott. I’m not a weak little human. I have myself under control. I can look after myself. I don’t need you to play my sugardaddy.” 

 

Scott’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “Your… sugardaddy? That’s not…”

 

“Yes it is,” Theo interrupts him. “That’s exactly what’s happening. And you know what the worst part is? I know you’re not an asshole, Scott. I know you’re not trying to make me feel like shit. I know you think you’re doing me a favor, but you’re not.” 

 

“You’ve seemed better lately,” Scott argues matter-of-factly. “You’ve smelled better. You’ve been sleeping more and eating better.” 

 

Just the fact alone that Scott has been paying attention to these things has Theo’s blood boiling hot in his veins. Scott doesn’t get it. Has he been sleeping more? Yes. Has he been eating at least one warm meal a day? Yes. Has he gotten the first few good grades in school? Yes. Does he feel safe? Healthy? Supported? Yes, yes, yes. Is any of that what he wanted? No. 

 

“I’m not your little side bitch!” He all but shouts. 

 

“My what?” 

 

Scott is genuinely surprised by that, Theo can tell, and if anything, that makes it even worse. Scott and his goddamned pure, selfless heart. He would never understand. 

 

“Your side bitch, Scott,” Theo snorts. “Your dirty little secret. The outcast chimera that you’ll never consider making an actual member of your pack, but you still can’t resist keeping me warm, can you? Like a fucking whore. I’ll never get the real deal. Never the whole package. Never actual trust. Or acceptance. Just your pity.” 

 

Scott flinches. He flinches at the word whore, and at every sentence after, like each one of them is a slap right in his face, but he doesn’t say anything until Theo has ended his little rant and a tense silence fills up the room. 

 

When Scott finally speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper. “You’re wrong.” 

 

Theo sighs. He has enough of this. He’s used to being misunderstood. To everybody telling him he needs to get a different perspective on life. He knows what the world looks like from beneath a bridge or from the backseat of a car at night. You can’t get an angle that’s more real. He’s right, and he knows it. 

 

Theo shakes his head and bites his lip. There’s no point in trying to explain any further. It won’t get them anywhere. He turns around to leave. 

 

“You’re wrong, Theo,” Scott says again, louder this time. 

 

Theo doesn’t want to stop, but his body betrays him, hesitating for a split second before taking the next step. He stands still, his back turned to Scott’s face. 

 

“You wanna know why you don’t have the whole package?” Scott asks. 

 

Theo tenses up as Scott steps directly behind him, so close that his breath is warm on Theo’s neck and his heart beats against Theo’s shoulder blade. The alpha reaches around him and places his palm flat over Theo’s own heart. 

 

“Because I was scared it would be too much for you,” Scott answers the question. He isn’t lying. “Because I didn’t want to scare you away. Because I couldn’t watch you leaving again.” 

 

Theo panics. This is another thing he hates, getting into situations he isn’t prepared for, which shouldn’t happen to a chimera that’s as well trained as he is. 

 

Scott can sense his dilemma and starts rubbing his palm over Theo’s chest gently. “I trust you,” he says. “I accept you. I want you. In this town. In this house. In my pack.” 

 

Theo lets out a shaky breath. He still can’t believe it’s happening. He’s about forty percent sure that he’s hallucinating. Or that someone has messed with his supernatural hearing senses. Or maybe his nightmares have gone to the next level at last. 

 

“Theo,” Scott breathes against his skin. Oh, how sweet the temptation is, to just give in an lean back, to let himself believe. 

 

Scott taps the spot over Theo’s heart with his fingers. “You’re still wrong,” he whispers. 

 

A moment later, both of the alpha’s hands are on Theo’s shoulders, warm and soft and somehow still heavy, slowly turning him around. Theo doesn’t know how to look into Scott’s face. If he’s still wrong, then what’s the truth? For a moment, he thinks that he’s never been more scared of anything than he is of the melting brown of Scott’s eyes right in this moment.

 

“Look at me,” Scott says, lifting Theo’s chin up carefully. He’s smiling just a bit, just with one corner of his mouth. That’s it, Theo thinks. That’s what he wants to see last before he dies. 

 

“I’m so in love with you.” 

 

Theo can’t breathe. He can’t speak and he can’t think and he can’t even run away this time. All he can do is stand there and suffer, waiting for the bubble to pop, for the clouds to cover up the sun shining from Scott’s face, for the dream to fade and reality to get a hold on him again. He keeps still while his shaking body fights the tears that want to well up, but tears haven’t been his friends in years, and he doesn’t want them to come back to him now. 

 

“I’m so in love with you,” Scott repeats. “You hear me?” 

 

Hands cup his face and caress his cheeks. Theo wishes someone would have touched him this way before he lost his innocence. The same voice that’s breaking him apart fills the cracks in his soul with something warm and healing. 

 

“I love you, Theo. I love you so much.” 

 

It needs to stop. Theo can’t take the same words again. He doesn’t know what they mean, doesn’t understand what they’re doing to him. It’s too much and too big and too powerful. The animals inside him are restless, but not helpful. They’re usually quicker in coming up with a solution than the human part of him, but not this time. They stay below the surface because Scott isn’t talking to them, Theo realizes. Human Theo is weak and helpless. 

 

“It’s okay,” Scott tells him with a wry smile. “You’re okay. We’re okay.” 

 

Something flares up inside Theo. A faint will to hope, maybe. The wish to be a person who can be calmed down by those words, who can be reassured. He tries to nod. Maybe that’s a good first step. And he can still walk right out of the door when the big bang comes. 

 

The big bang doesn’t come. 

 

Or maybe it does. Maybe a lot of big bangs happen, one triggering the next. 

 

Maybe Theo’s kind of big bang is a hand taking his own and fingers intertwining with his. Maybe Theo’s big bang is the brush of tender lips against his cheek and a whispered invitation to stay. Maybe every single step up the stairs is a big bang, and maybe the entrance to Scott’s bedroom is another. Maybe Scott taking his jacket off is a big bang, and watching it hang from the chair at Scott’s desk definitely is one, or at least the thought of it belonging there. 

 

The big bangs stop. 

 

Or maybe they don’t stop, but turn. Turn into skips of a heartbeat caused by the touch of a hand, turn into sucked in breaths and shudders running down Theo’s spine. 

 

The craziest thing happens. 

 

Theo lets Scott take care of him. 

 

He allows the alpha to take his jacket and shoes off, to lead him onto the fluffy carpet in front of his bed, to comb through Theo’s hair with his fingers. He watches, almost paralyzed as Scott pulls the sheets back and positions a pillow at the near side with a smile, sitting down at the edge of the mattress, one hand reaching out for Theo. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Scott asks. “Get in here.” 

 

Theo doesn’t know how to explain it. An actual bed is kind of an abstract concept to him. Sharing a bed seems absolutely insane. He was one hundred percent convinced he’d die before doing this again. 

 

“Theo?” 

 

When Scott catches his eyes, Theo finally snaps out of his trance. His voice sounds strange, unfamiliar to his own ears. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. He’s giving Scott one last way out. 

 

“Yes, Theo.” 

 

Theo shrugs. “I’m just saying, I have cold feet, you know.” 

 

Scott laughs. It’s partly genuine and partly relief that wants out. Theo gets it. 

 

“I promise I won’t tell you I don’t love you anymore because of your cold feet,” Scott says. “You’re not the only one who wants the whole package.” 

 

Theo was wrong before, he realizes as he’s covered in Scott’s sheets and his scent, with an arm slung around his back. He looks up into the alpha’s eyes. He isn’t sure whether he’s never smiled before or whether he’s never noticed, but now he does. His hand his trembling as he puts it against Scott’s neck. 

 

The moment stretches. Soft touches and softer looks, wide grins. And then the grins fade. Closeness. Shared warmth.

 

Certainty. 

 

A kiss. 

 

Theo’s big big bang. 


End file.
